RWBY: The Last Stand
by Will Roberts
Summary: Cinder is back, and she will stop at nothing to ensure the death of Ruby, and all of Atlas. Yet another unlikely hero, someone from Cinder's past, will not rest until he brings Cinder home.
1. Chapter 1

RWBY: The Last Stand  
W.T. Roberts

1

Cinder remembered falling, remembered the ice encasing her body. Even so, she was fully conscious. How? She took stock of her surroundings; Cinder seemed to be in a cave, a cave that was a residence. Archaic symbols and glyphs were painted on the cavern walls, and a fire pit nearby made them dance. Cinder forced herself up into a sitting position, finding that she was on a Grimm-pelt bedroll. The cave was set up like a home; chests lay stacked in one corner, the top one opened. An oaken door, salvaged from the bark of a tree, led to an adjacent room. Another pelt, this one hung from the grotto's roof, gave off the illusion of privacy. Cinder gazed over to the far corner of the cavern, and found a natural stream rushing through. She shot up, now realizing her parched throat, and knelt at the brook. Cinder cupped her hands to drink, then halted; her Grimified arm was wrapped in moist cloth. The most unnerving fact about the arm was that, under the swathing, it appeared human. Instinctively, Cinder's hands flew to her face, covering her left eye. But her right eye saw Cinder's reflection, and the girl slid her hand away. There was no hole where her left eye once was; in its place was a normal-looking replacement. To test her sight, Cinder clapped her hand over her right eye. The left one had no trouble seeing perfectly. Cinder shied back from her mirror image, apparently shocked at why someone had cured her maladies. Speaking of that someone; Cinder shot to her feet, eyes blazing. She amplified the cave fire, making it light up the entire premises. In the corner of the grotto, near the mouth, sat a wizened, cloaked form. Cinder glared it, and demanded, "Who are you?"

The cloaked form stood; it must have been hunched over, for it was much larger when standing erect. The figure's shoulders broadened, and its back straightened; an imposing sight. Cinder gazed into the cowl, attempting to gauge her captor's facial features, but there was only an empty hood. The figure shuffled forward on bare feet; the feet were tattooed in blue ink, and heavily scarred. Cinder stared in fascination; she knew those markings! "Do I know you?" she inquired genuinely.

The cloak about its wearer shifted, revealing an arm just as mutilated as the legs. But its face remained hidden. "Part of you does," the figure finally intoned. Cinder started at the sound of the hermit's voice; it was deep, gentle, yet resonant, which didn't correlate with the owner's appearance. Cinder snorted. "What's that supposed to mean?" The hermit fell silent, casting more wood chips into the fire. "It means," he went on. "That part of you knows me." "Which part?" Cinder retorted. "The dormant side of your mind."

Cinder shook her head, both aghast and annoyed. How could only one part of her know this… barbarian? She shifted to her feet, denying it all. As she prepared to leave, the hermit stopped her. "If you go, you will never know the truth." Cinder gazed into the blackness of the hood, only to find a flash of golden light ignite the cowl. For an instant, Cinder caught a glimpse of twisted, knotted blood red hair, and eyes of gold. A face, a memory, flashed through Cinder's conscience, only to retreat when she reached for it. That face, had blood red hair and golden eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

RWBY: The Last Stand

W.T. Roberts

2

Cinder collapsed in the sand, spent of mind and body. The wind had picked up, allowing for some pretty nasty sandstorms. A blast of gritty wind slammed into Cinder like a cadre of bees, knocking her off her feet. Cinder lied on her back, gazing up at the merciless sun, while her cracked lips mouthed words that she couldn't speak. Then, everything went black as the world spun.

Raucous shouting awoke Cinder from her slumber. She gazed about her, only to find that she was lying on a sort of billiards table. A dusty, stinking raider came over to her, smiled toothlessly, and poured ale down her dry throat. Cinder coughed and sputtered, finally coming to. She sat up, but immediately wished she hadn't. Her surroundings were that of a club, but not your average, run-of-the-mill club. This one was dirty, smelly, and boasted some of the most disgusting patrons in the continent. One of the regulars stumbled over to Cinder, obviously plastered, and gripped her ankle. Cinder shook his hand off her, eyes flaring, and cracked him in the nose with her foot. The drunk tumbled back, towards the crowd, nose crumpled beyond repair. The rest of the clienteles took one look at him, whipped around to stare at Cinder, drawing knives and bottles. They started to surround her, grinning evilly. A shrill whistle called them to attention, even the music stopped. A tall broad man, with crimson hair and flaxen eyes, stood stoically defiant. In his left hand was a hatchet, with a pistol worked into it, the other a large dagger. Both weapons sported blood dripping from their blades. The bartender ducked under the counter, rummaged for a moment, and hefted a primitive firearm. The huntsman cocked his weapon and fired all in one motion. The adamantine bullet smacked into the barkeep's chest with a dull thud; the tender stared at the bloody hole in shock, then fell dead.

Every old salt in the bar backed up instinctively, understandably wary of this professional. "I don't want trouble here." the huntsman shouted. "What makes you think you can get though all of us?" a hothead hissed. "That's just fine with me." The huntsman assured him. "All you have to do is stand in my way."

As the scarred, tattooed huntsman walked towards Cinder, each patron backed off, wary of his lethal blades. The hunter, now at Cinder's side, heaved her up off the pool table, and set her down. She shunned him away, strutted out of the club, and into the main settlement grounds.

The huntsman started after Cinder, sheathing his weapons. He knew where Cinder was going, and didn't much like it, so he marched out of the bar. Cinder stood in the village square, waiting for him. She glared at him. "I don't much like stalkers," she placed a hand on his cheek. "But for you I'll make an exception." "And why is that," the hunter growled. "You've done Salem a service, and such acts should be rewarded." Cinder smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

RWBY: The Last Stand

W.T. Roberts

3

Cinder lounged at a booth at the café, nursing a drink. She marveled at the man across from her, and how he mannered. She gazed into his flaxen eyes, and how they burst with emotion. Still, he was not unhandsome, and Cinder found herself drawn to him, in her own way. Yet she shoved the thought down into the depths of her mind, hoping it would never resurface. Once again, came that face; the memory was more focused this time, revealing facial scars. Even so, Cinder chose to ignore the recollection, instead opting to attend to the here and now. The huntsman, if that's what he was, declined an offer for refreshment; he busied himself with sharpening and polishing his blades. "You seem like someone I used to know." Cinder declared, finally breaking the silence. The huntsman glanced up from the toning of his weapons, eyebrows raised, but spoke nothing. "You know, a man like you would do well, serving my master." Cinder offered. At that remark, the hunter sheathed his weapons, saying, "Why would I do that?" "Because you can receive what you most desire." Cinder sipped her drink. The man sighed. "All I am concerned with is delivering my people out of bondage, as well as bringing one I love home." "Salem can promise you both." Cinder hinted. The huntsman stood. "Like I said before, why would I do that, when the legends foretell that Salem is more malicious than all the Grimm in Remnant?" "Because she created them." Cinder said. The huntsman sauntered off, tossing the café owner a few lien. Cinder sat back in her booth, smiling with satisfaction. The seeds of doubt have been planted.

The hunter marched over to the shack he rented, unlocked the door, and entered. He shed his cloak, placing it on a rickety chair in front of the desk. He proceeded to rinse off, but a framed portrait stopped him. He held the picture up, a tear welling in his eye. One of the two persons in the image was him, at a much younger age; the other, a young Cinder, when she was once known as Ella. Words were scrawled on the painting; they read: _Ella and Haken: By Ella._ Haken wiped away a falling tear, tossing the portrait onto the nightstand. As he entered the washroom, the framed picture crashed to the floor, shattering.

Cinder cascaded the lien into the stable owner's hand. "Why don't you hire an airship?" the barnsman inquired. "Atlas is a long way from here." Cinder mounted her steed. "This will be more than adequate." She gazed out at the horizon, smiling slightly.

Haken finished lacing his Grimm-leather boots , and stood. He had sworn some time ago to never wear his colors, yet these were desperate times. The huntsman knelt at the foot of his bed, opened the chest, and hauled up its contents. A long, heavy musket, elegant yet functional, with a cord strap attached. Haken flicked a switch, and the gun shifted to its Tarkatan blade form. Haken, the Guardian of Maidens, had returned.

Haken locked the door of his ramshackle house, sighing heavily. Ever since his accident that had left him scarred beyond recognition, both physically and mentally, Haken had vowed to devote his life to the Maidens. Yet he never considered… this. How and where he would discover the strength, the sheer willpower, to kill the one he held most dear, Haken knew not. _There has to be another way._ Those words were swimming around in the back of his mind; he dared not stuff them down. He shuffled over to the rickety gate of the settlement, waiting patiently. However, the door did not swing open; Haken turned about to find all the townsfolk, every last man, standing behind him, armed to the teeth. They stood as still and straight as aspens, as if they were expecting to be given orders. Haken gazed into their eyes, shaking his head. "I did not ask you to follow me," he called over them. The pack's leader, a wrinkled, husky man, stepped up to the plate. "And we did not deplore you to leave," he croaked. "You know there is only death for you at Atlas," Haken reminded ominously. "We understand." the crowd's spokesman assured Haken. "And we will die, not for glory, but for honor." A man in the back cried, and the approving shouts of the others bore this out. "Very well," Haken smiled grimly. "We go to Atlas!" he thundered. The band of rebels cheered. "Not because it is our wish, but because it is our duty!" he roared. The warriors cried louder. "And when we reach our goal, we will fight!" The crowd roared. "Not because it is our duty, but because it is our destiny!" Haken began bounding out into the desert sand; his allies followed, right behind him. 


	4. Chapter 4

RWBY: The Last Stand

W.T. Roberts

4

The airship floated gingerly to the heli-pad, allowing its single passenger to depart. A slight breeze caught Cinder's hair; she smiled with fulfilment as she gazed up at the tower of Atlas. "All things being equal, I consider this journey a success." she wondered to herself. The dockmaster, an Atlesian Marine who couldn't cut it in the field, intoned, "Please state your business." Cinder halted at the dockmaster's desk, saying, "My business is only personal. Visiting relatives." The dockmaster waved her on through, more intent on the reserves of alcohol he smuggled in. Cinder pranced on past, smiling cruelly.

Haken's Companions, as the huntsman's army dubbed themselves, were now swelling at the ranks. What once was a mere dozen, was now nearly a thousand settlers, cutthroats, and raiders. And after crossing the border into charted territory, some old compatriots of Haken's, including Team CFVY, took up arms with him. But now was not the time to march; now was the time to rest and revitalize. Haken and a handful of other professionals kept watch, while the bulk of the army slept.

Haken tore a piece of charred meat off his knife, chewing without relish. As of tonight, he wasn't hungry, just uneasy. Coco noticed him carving more runes into the stock his Tarkatan musket; she decided to give him some company. "You know that there's no saving her." she said plainly as she sat. Haken was silent for a moment, then said, "I believe there is still hope for her." "Haken, Cinder killed Ozpin! She killed Pyrrha, and now you just want to forgive and forget?" "Cinder will answer to the crimes she has committed, but, as of now, all I care about is bringing her home." Haken said calmly. Coco fumed for a moment, them paused to gather her thoughts and composure. "What if she doesn't want to come home?" "Then all I have done to protect her has been for nothing."

At daybreak, the Companions doused their fires, dressed their wounds, and prepared to march on Atlas. The few skilled huntsman, and then those that could be spared, were drafted as a scouting party, to clear the way of Grimm. Among those were Team CFVY, and Haken sorely missed Coco's company. A warrior, an adolescent, clambered up to his leader, and posed a question. "Haken carry feelings for girl with big gun?" "Only a few." Haken breathed, mostly to himself. The youth sauntered off, pleased that his commander had taken time to notice him. Haken could only shake his head in fascination; had he ever been that young?

The door to the hideout was pulverized so hard it flew off its hinges. Enter Cinder, beyond rage. "I thought I told you to take care of the girl!" Emerald stammered, obviously shaken. "We didn't know that she had arrived here yet." Mercury leaped up to defend Emerald's honor, yet he was silenced by the mere sight of Cinder's fury. The maiden clapped her eyes shut, regaining some resemblance of calm. "We don't have time for slip-ups." Cinder hissed. "Prepare the gate for arrivals, then." Dr. Watts suggested, with an edge to his tone.


	5. Chapter 5

RWBY: The Last Stand

W.T. Roberts

5

Night had struck Atlas, yet every last post was on high alert. Ironwood had heard tell from a scouting excursion that a herd of Grimm was on its way. Therefore, Atlas was in lockdown; not a soul was allowed in, neither was any citizen admitted beyond the city limits. Ironwood had sent runners to Vacuo; still no response. He had also received whispers of the victory at Haven, but no confirmation. The messengers, however had returned, and an unexpected squad of trainees tagged along. Five of them, in particular, were invited to dine with General Ironwood, and the elevator whooshed open on cue. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang marveled at the sheer size of the banquet hall. A nervous young Ozpin followed, hand shaking at his cane. Weiss shot ahead of the others, aiming for her sister. "Winter!" she called. The Atlesian Specialist turned slowly, eyes narrowed. Winter opened her mouth to speak, but her commander beat her to the punch. "We can dispense with the absolute correctness, Schnee." Winter's shoulders relaxed, and she embraced her younger sibling affectionately. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Weiss cried as tears threatened. "And I'm glad you weren't hurt." Winter smiled back. "Now," Ironwood cleared his throat. "Down to business." He fixed his gaze on Oscar. "You, old man, have some explaining to do." "Don't worry James," Ozpin grinned mischievously. "I'm in full control." The turbolift whizzed open once more, admitting Qrow, Port, and Oobleck into the room. Ruby sped to her uncle's side, gripping his arm in an Ursa-hug. The general gestured over to the banquet table. "Won't everyone take a seat?"

Cinder waited at the apex of the tower for the signal. Tonight, was to be total annihilation. Swift and silent. Nothing further. Unfortunately, the Grimm stationed at Vale were still frozen in time by that whelp with silver eyes; Cinder had to do best with what she had. No matter, though; since Atlas military weren't pro huntsmen, it would be easy as pie. "We're in position," Emerald's voice came over the intercom. "Very well," Cinder replied back. "Let them in."

The door to Atlas vaporized, yet the timing of Grimm was delayed. So, Emerald and Mercury peeked out into the darkness. The beasts were lying dead, evaporating, some with arrows protruding from their hides, others with pole-arms stuck in their undercarriages. In the horde's place was an army of settlers, huntsmen, and raiders. "You won't be bringing down the house anytime soon," Haken declared as he revealed himself.

Cinder was furious. "What is going on?" she hissed over her scroll. "You… might want to come down and see this." Mercury said shakily. The link was converted to video, and Emerald pointed her scroll to the scene. All Cinder could do was scream.

The diners heard the maiden's screech, and all rushed to the wall of windows to catch a glimpse. An army was entering Atlas; but they weren't pillaging, burning, or murdering. This army dragged with them the corpses of the Grimm herd. An explosion at the barbican attracted all eyes, and all eyes witnessed a spectacle never before seen.


	6. Chapter 6

RWBY: The Last Stand

W.T. Roberts

6

Cinder was in her most violent, fire-filled fury. Her flame-engulfed form drifted down to the city gates, where her nemesis resided. "You think I would let you come without a fight?" she shrieked, eyes blazing. Haken stood stoically, refusing to give up. "You can still come home, Ella." he murmured, holding out a hand. "Don't call me that!" Cinder screamed, causing the ground to split, and rubble to levitate. "If that is your wish," Haken closed his eyes. "I can't save you." He gazed long at Cinder, now realizing for the first time what he had to do. She was altering the very stability of the city, bringing all energy to herself. "Everybody, flee!" Yastuhashi roared. Coco turned to leave, but halted. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she watched between the flames. Haken stood in the middle of the carnage, sword drawn. Fox wrapped his arm around Coco; she struggled, but eventually let him carry her away. All she could do was cry.

Haken watched the girl he once loved morph into a being of pure energy. And he knew. He knew there was no saving her from the get-go, yet he still hoped against hope that Cinder would come home. His Cinder, his Ella, was only hungry for power. And now Haken had to commit the very act he swore to protect his love from; he had to kill Cinder. So, he took a step towards her, and the mound of wreckage she stood on; Cinder shot a pillar of flame at him, intending on cooking him dry. Haken tanked the flames, and when they stopped, Cinder gasped. The huntsman's skin was _healing,_ healing from being burned alive. Now beyond hatred, Cinder cast multiple flames at Haken; he ate it, and glowed brighter. Cinder was shocked. Haken never did speak of his Semblance; now Cinder discovered that the more she tried to kill him with energy, the stronger he would become. So, the maiden thrust out her hands, and wicked blades materialized in them.

Ruby watched, helpless. "What do we do?" Ironwood was manic. He slammed his hand on the intercom button at his desk. He prepared to give orders, but Ozpin placed a hand on his shoulder. "This isn't our fight, James."

The two combatants darted to and away from each other; bobbing and weaving away from each other's blades. When their weapons clashed, a small shockwave rippled across Atlas. The opponents drew apart for a short time. Haken spoke first. "I have failed you Ella." "You failed yourself!" Cinder shot back. "The rulers we call protectors were plotting to take over!" "Cinder," Haken pleaded. "Salem is evil." Cinder huffed. "You would stand with them? After all they did to us?!" "Yes. If that means stopping you." "Then you will die!" Cinder barreled towards her enemy, swords upraised for the kill. But she stopped in mid-air when the tip of her blade pricked Haken's neck. Cinder drew back as if she had been slapped. "You won't fight?" "No," Haken declared. "I'll do this."

Haken gripped Cinder's midsection, dragging her in close. He placed his fingertips on her cheek, establishing the link. Haken opened up his memories to Cinder, sharing all his emotions. As well, he probed Cinder's consciousness, finding a weak spot in her defenses. He discovered one, and slipped inside. Cinder's mind was full of hate, which pained Haken. He clawed out the happy remembrances, the ones Cinder tried to bury, and shared them with her. Soon, the wildfire around them died down, and the pair, no longer combatants, but a pair of the same entity, stood alone. Haken dissolved the painful recollections in Cinder's mind, forcing her to focus on the positive ones. Even so, he was oblivious to Cinder's creeping hand; it snuck towards the knife at Haken's belt. Cinder whipped the dagger out, and plunged it into Haken's back. His eyes were full of guilt, pain, and utter shock as the link between their minds was severed. Haken smiled, sharing one last thought, not a memory, but a hope for the future. Cinder released him, tears welling in her eyes. The Companions circled her, each one charging up his or her weapon. Cinder, defeated, sank to her knees, sobbing. Then, the klaxon blared, and several hundred Atlesian soldiers joined the scene. Cinder, realizing that there was only death here, vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

RWBY: The Last Stand

W.T. Roberts

7

All huntsmen, trainees and professionals, young and old, crowded around for a peek at the man called Haken. He lied, dying. The dagger that had pierced his back was laced with the venom of a deathstalker; the poison had taken its toll, and rather quickly. Winter shoved and elbowed aside the aghast throng, only to tear up when she saw… saw Jaune struggling to activate Haken's aura. Still, only Jaune's hands glowed pearly-white; Jaune dropped his hands in defeat. "There's nothing I can do. It's almost like… he doesn't have an aura." The healer hung his head but felt a hand on his shoulder. Ozpin smiled down at him. "He's not gone yet." The headmaster declared. Suddenly, Haken snapped awake, coughing up a storm. Jaune examined his back, only to find a knotted scar. "How... how did the poison not take you?" Haken smiled grimly. "I'm not what I appear to be." was all he said. The huntsman stood, converting his Tarkatan musket to gun form. "I may appear human, but…" "But you're not." Winter finished, whipping up to his side. "No, I'm not." Haken placed his tattooed arm on Winter's small shoulders. Ruby snorted. "You think…" she whispered to Weiss, making a gesture. "Oh, please." Weiss snapped. "Grow up."

Cinder hobbled to Salem's throne, falling to her knees. Tears were still flowing, and Cinder dared not deny them. Salem rose majestically, eyes narrowed. "Your report, my dear?" Cinder gulped back a sob. "I… failed." "So it would seem." Salem caught an eyeful of Cinder's new arm, as well as her healed eye. "You have failed us all!" Salem screeched. "You let the Yautja twist your mind! And not only that, but you let him see our plans!" Salem waved a hand, and Cinder went flying into the nearest pillar. "I have no more use for you." Salem curled her lip, disgusted with what her protégé had become, and walked off.

"How did you do it, exactly?" Ironwood proposed to Haken. "Its called an empathy link." "A what?" Ruby asked. Haken paused before continuing, reminding himself that most in attendance were just children. "It's a sort of bond that goes beyond the merely physical." Ozpin spoke for Haken. "In a way," Haken continued. "Our auras were linked, allowing one to feel the emotions of the other, even if they were worlds apart." "How did you achieve this?" Professor Goodwitch inquired. "I don't know." Haken sighed. "All I know is that, in the beginning, we were just experiments of Atlas." He paused to note the general's wonder at that statement. "It was assuredly under your nose general." "So, what experiment were you?" Ruby asked. "I was, an accident. A fusion of dust and flesh." Ruby cupped a hand to her mouth. "Your tattoos," "Precisely. Cinder was an experiment as well. At the time, however, she was known as Ella. And her experimentations were far more… haunting." "How so?" "She was the merge of Grimm and human. And therein lay the danger." "Just get to the point!" Weiss snapped. "The Grimm are controlled by a witch called Salem. She created them, therefore, she alone commands them." The room went deathly quiet, as if the voices had been stolen from all present. "But… with her Grimmification, Cinder can control them, too?" Yang offered. "Yes." Haken breathed. "The Grimm part of Cinder not only allowed her to control other Grimm, but also gave her the ability to steal other's powers." "Amber." Blake murmured. "Exactly." Haken confirmed. "But before the tragedy, Cinder was different. She was… the passion to my intellect, in a matter of speaking." "You two were inseparable." Winter whispered. "At one time, yes. However, she is not the girl I remember. Salem has groomed Ella into Cinder, her pet." "And you hurt her." Blake wondered. "How?" "I forged the re-connection of our auras, and melded my mind with hers." "That is…" "Wrong." Haken finished. "I know that I forced it on her, but I believed it was the only way." "For what?" Weiss was finally interested. "To save Cinder."


End file.
